Legends of the Alicorn Sword: Summons: Friendship is Magic
by Nerokin4
Summary: (Yes I already did this story, But It just didn't go well the first time.) Nicolas Riley has become a Summoner on Equestia, where Magic is everywhere, and in everything. But after an attack from a woman in the shadows he starts to wonder why it feels like he belongs there.
1. Equestria

**Summons**

**Friendship is Magic**

Chapter One: Equestria

My little sister is a huge fan of My Little Pony. She watches "Friendship is Magic," every time it comes on, though she refuses to purchase any of the toys. I on the other hand am a Sci-Fi nut, so stuff like Magic Horses, even if some are Pegusi, didn't interest me… much. I even happen to watch Death Battle to see which of my favorite characters from all my favorite series would win a Fight to the Death against each other.

When Rainbow Dash, the fastest pony in the series came up in a Death Battle episode, Well for Tanya's sake I had to watch. My money was on Starscream, the second in command of the Decepticon Army in "Transformers", so if you've watched that episode, you'd know how I felt afterwards. I told Tanya and she flipped out with excitement, except at the fact that Rainbow could've died.

Well we went out to a convention for "My Little Pony," fans. But something was off. And I know Tanya felt it. I've seen the Show a few times myself (My sister's a nearly homicidal fanatic! Don't judge me yet!) and the convention was supposed to be based on Ponyville's construction. There wasn't a Temple in the middle of Ponyville. Something felt wrong about my being there, and when I went to check out the temple, Tanya was too scared not follow.

Well there wasn't much to the temple, but there were some odd circles on the floor. When Tanya and I stepped closer to check them out, there was a bright light and we were suddenly in the middle of a wooded area, the likes of which I've never seen before.

The leaves were all pink and the trees themselves were white as cheesecake. The ground even looked brighter. Then I looked at myself. All the clothes I was wearing to the convention, the Cargo Shorts, the Skull Brace, and the Black T-shirt for goodness sake. They all looked brighter. Wherever we were it just wasn't home. I looked over to Tanya. Her floral dress, her blond hair, her blue tights, her jewelry, even her tan skin looked more… definite than back in Orlando.

The first sign of life was a horse's hoof-print in the mud, followed closely by the sounds of feminine laughter. I thought "Hey, Maybe they can help us," and went to see the source. Well I was surprised. I thought the hoof-print was made by a woman's horse while she was riding to this part of the strange wood.

I was way wrong. Turns out it was a pony that made the hoof-print. And the Pony had friends laughing with her as she ate the apples that a couple of Pegasi knocked from the trees. Then their attention was drawn to us. The blue Pegasus looked very interested.

"A Summoner!" she said with intrigue. "A boy Summoner at that!" it took a few seconds but I recognized her. She had blue fur and a rainbow main and tail. The design of a rainbow spawning from the clouds was imprinted on her rump. This Pegasus was Rainbow Dash.

"Okay… Where are we!?" I had to exclaim.

"Equestrians!" Tanya said. "We have to be near Ponyville!"

"Ya' got that right, Little Missy," Said Applejack. "Where y'all from?" she had orange fur and golden mane. There were three apples imprinted on her backside.

"Uh… How do you mean?" I asked.

"She means this is Equestria, the planet of Ponies and Magic," Twilight Sparkle said. "People come here to learn Magic from all across the universe, but they need the power to use it."

"So I'm some sort of magician?" Tanya asked.

"Sorry darling, but you don't have the power to be a Summoner here," Rarity explained. She's a white unicorn with purple mane her rump had three sparkling diamonds on it.

"If she's not this 'Summoner'… then…"

"That's right it's you!" said another voice from behind me. I turn to see a beautiful white Alicorn with off colored rainbow mane, a tiara and a collar of gold.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight exclaimed.


	2. My father's Traing

Chapter Two: My Father's Training

When I was seven my dad disappeared while driving. I was in the car and the resulting accident completely wiped my memory of him. A few months later Tanya was born, to the same father. My mother never re-married she always thought my father was out there looking for a way back.

I had no idea that Celestia, Princess of Equestria, was going to take me to him.

"Your highness, not that we aren't happy to see you," said Rarity. "But why are you here?"

"My Partner told me to find one Nickolas Riley, and bring him back."

"That'd be me," I said. "I'm Nick."

"Who's the young lady?" Celestia said.

"My sister Tanya."

"Your highness, why do you need to see Nick?" Fluttershy asked rather timidly… which I expected out of her.

"All of you are to be partnered with him."

A few hours later. Celestia had returned to Canterlot with all of us, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Twilight. When I got into the throne room I saw a man… who recognized immediately me.

"Incredible…" He said. "Nicolas, you've grown."

I didn't know how to react so I just shrugged my shoulders and look around. Tanya of course couldn't help but wonder who this guy was.

"You don't remember me?"

"'Course I don't. I just… can't figure out what I should do right now."

"Well then… I'll tell you right now I didn't plan on coming here,"

"Dad?" It took me a few seconds to form the question on my mind "Why are we here?"

"I'm here, because my father was Celestia's previous Summoner. You're here because it's time for you to Master the Elements of Harmony. I will be training you to harness the ponies' power. Tanya is Lucky to be here… She can be a Summoner to if she wants to."


	3. Handicap

Chapter Three: Handicap

The first thing my dad told me was that I wasn't going to be a normal Summoner. He said the only ponies left for this generation represented the six Elements of Harmony, and they weren't to be separated. Also they didn't normally make it a requirement to set up a link with a Dragon, but Twilight had Spike, and that was a big part of her ability to use magic.

"Okay… How do I do this?" I asked.

"Celestia… Provide with him the pen and a handicap Spellbook," Dad said.

"Of Course Shane," Celestia pulled out of a shelf a big red book and a feather pen with her horn magic. "Sign the name of each of your seven partners on the lines, and then write your name on the inside of the cover." I followed her instructions, finishing off with Twilight Sparkle and Spike.

"Okay… I sign my name here, and I never go back?"

"Not entirely true, but you can't change the destiny you set in motion when you sign," Dad says.

I thought it over. What was back home in my old life that I wasn't willing to give up? The only thing I could think of was my mom… everything else is what drove me to sign. So I signed. Nicolas Riley

"Very good," Celestia said. "You begin training one month from now… next week we hold the Galloping Gala, the first to introduce this year's Summoner Students."

"How many are guys?" I asked sarcastically.

"Around fifteen of the five hundred," My dad answered seriously.

"Wait… There are guys here on Equestria?"

"Of course. They're rare, but they do come."

"Hmm… Never would've guessed."


	4. The Galloping Gala

Chapter Four: The Galloping Gala

Rarity said, and I quote, "You are the first human I've ever designed for! This is one challenge I'm looking forward to!" She put together something that was comfortable but nice at the same time. There was a dress coat with gold buttons. The dress pants were perfect length, everything was tailored with me in mind… not surprising seeing as how it was me acting as the Mannequin.

"I feel like Peeta Mellark when he was preparing for personal interviews in 'The Hunger Games,'" I said.

"Is that a compliment?" Rarity asked.

"The Hunger Games are a fight to the death between twenty four kids, twelve boys and twelve girls."

"Well… the interview part I understand, you'll be making an impression of you on the High Council at some point during the Gala."

The door opened and a purple dragon with green frills and belly scales came in.

"Rarity? Is Nick's suit ready yet?" Spike asked.

"I just have to make the finishing touch," Rarity answered. She began sewing something into the back of my coat.

"So, you're this generation's Handicap?" Spike asked me.

"Apparently, and you must be Spike, right?" I asked.  
"Yep, I'm your seventh Partner."

"Nice to meet you Spike." We shook… well I'd say hands but Dragons have paws.

"Finished!" Rarity had me stand in front of a mirror and held another mirror behind me. There was something on my back I never thought I'd see in Equestrian fashion, a human skull.

"I didn't know you had that in you, Rarity."

"I had it in you! I wanted to make a suit that fit your personality."

"Where'd you get the idea for the skull?"

"You have sixteen on your brace, which I expect you'll be wearing to the Gala?"

I wore the brace to the Gala. Even after watching so much of the Show I forgot that Equestrians have their own sense of Fashion. For a royal wedding, Rarity made some dresses for Twilight, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie, and herself. They were wearing those dresses now. I produced from my pocket eight invitations, sent by Celestia herself, to the guards at the door. I guess I didn't know that Tanya was invited because that was the first face I saw when I walked into the Foyer.

"Nick!"

"You got an invite, Tanya?"

"Yep! And so did Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Applebloom!"

"Do they know you?"

"Dad said they'd be the first of their Generation to be partnered, and I would be that Partner."  
"So you are a Summoner?"

"Dad said that Summoner's Powers awaken and their awakenings are usually predictable. So He could tell me that I am going to be a Summoner next year!"

I started walking around. Next thing I knew a girl came up from behind me, and asked my name.

"Hi! What's your name?" she said cheerfully. I turned around to see a girl who was my total opposite in appearance. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, where as my hair is Brown and my eyes are green.

"I'm Nicolas, Riley," I said.

"I'm Trisha, Meyers," she said. "So who're your partners?"

"They're over there," I pointed to the refreshments table. Pinkie was eating her stomach full of cupcakes with Twilight trying to slow her down, Fluttershy was talking to some rabbits and blue jays, Rarity and Spike were talking with other ponies, and Rainbow and Applejack were just relaxing.

"Which ones?" Trisha asked.

"I'm handicapped, they're all mine," I explained. "Even the dragon."

"Oh… mine are over there," She pointed to the dance floor. The blue pony was sitting on the sidelines while a Pegasus that looked to be on fire was dancing incredibly… uh… flashy? The only earth pony I saw happened to be Applejack's Brother, Big McIntosh. "I'm a mix and match. They wouldn't pair up Partners that worked well together for me."

"Next up for personal Interviews, Nicolas Riley," Said an overhead speaker.

"Looks like I'm up," I said.

"Good Luck, hopefully you'll get a good Teacher," Trisha said.

The interview questions were very personal but the council promised that the answers I gave wouldn't leave that room. They started with how many Years of Earthling education did I have. I told them ten. Then they got to my choice of weapons about an hour later. They held up for me a Wooden Sword, a metal Staff, and a stone Club. I decided to go with the Staff. I walked out of there with the news that I was going to do great things.


	5. Summoner School

Chapter Five: Summoner School Entrance

I was moved into my dorm at the Summoner's School twenty one days later. I got a book on the workings of every class I was going to, Summoning, Combat, Psychics, and Spellcasting, along with a few others… okay a lot of others, but they all seemed normal.

My room was a single bed with no decoration besides curtains, a wooden sword (Katana to be exact) on the wall, and a desk. They said that if I were allowed to stay, I would be able to decorate my room to fit my Personality.

"If?" I asked.

"Well… you have to pass the Entrance exam…" said councilwoman Glimmer. "But other than that, I'm sure you'll do fine here." She explained everything that I needed to know about the Entrance Exam. I'd be assigned a combat opponent. It didn't matter if I won or lost, but what mattered was that the Council gets an Idea who to set me up with as a teacher based on my style. The room was comfortable, when it came to sleeping. All my stuff was where I thought it'd be, sent here from Earth, by my mom. I plugged in my iPod to my sound system and meditated to the sounds coming from the speakers. It was an hour before I had broken my concentration, and I was able, for the first time, to use Psychokinesis to move a rock that I got from my church. Afterwards, though, I was tired so I fainted after I put the stone down.

The next day I got the results as to who my opponent would be for the Exam. The council had dictated that I would be fighting… Trisha Meyers. The arena was in the castle. The council would watch the fights one by one and judge which trainer would get which student.

It took five hours for my fight with Trisha to come around. When we entered the Arena, we shook hands wished each other luck and took our stances. I was in the away tip stance; she had her club in point up stance.

The referee told us when to start. Trisha swung her staff downwards to my right shoulder; I grabbed my tip and swung to meet it. Then I grabbed the Entire staff and jabbed the end into her stomach. I held my sword tip pointed at her neck the next moment.

After the Council got a good look at the way each of us fought, Head Councilman Strife said what they had come up with. Who passed and who failed were going to show up on the mirror that acted as a Jumbotron for the Equestrians. Every face appeared on it, I counted fifteen, including myself, among the guys. The faces of those who passed the Exam were glowing green, those who failed would glow red… if anyone failed that is.

"We have deliberated and reached a decision," Strife said. "This may be the first year that a Handicapper passed their first time, and this may also be the first year that all Summoners passed their first time. However the results stand, they are that every Summoner passed the Exam, with flying colors."

Just as "everypony" was about to celebrate, a dark shadow took over the Stadium. A woman, paler than a ghost, with black clothes and hair, came out from the darkness. She looked dead at me first.


	6. Rumors of Doom and Me

Chapter Six: Rumors of Doom and Me

The woman from the Shadows looked at me mostly, then at everyone around the Arena, then finally back to me.

"Sauresia… Has changed," he said. "It used to be… Dragons were… the Dominant Species… now look… Ponies smarter than any I've ever seen."

"Who are you!?" Celestia yelled.

"I am… Doom… sister of… Despair. You wouldn't know… Because I… am from… before your dominance." she looked at me while saying this last thing. "'O thousandth descendant of the Dragon Blood, I rise the day you come. If you succeed I will fall, but should you fail, the Planet dies.' These words are left to my kind, and they describe myself, my brother, and my master. We will meet again, Nick. We are, after all, made of opposing missions." The shadows of the arena surrounded this Doom character in the shape of a pillar. The Pillar continually got smaller until nothing was left.

During the month that I was a Summoner Student after that, I was continually given sidelong glances. The only Summoner who would talk to me for half that time was Trisha. The other half… well here's how I met Drake.

"Hey Trisha!" The guy from across the hall said to us at lunch.

"Hi Drake!" Trisha said. "What're you doing here?"

"It's lunch ain't it?" then he caught a look at me. "You must be Nick, the kid that's got those Rumors floatin' around 'bout him."

"What Rumors?"

"The Rumors that you unleashed this Doom at the Entrance Exams. Didn't you hear?"

"No… but then again I'm the last to hear anything these days."

Well as time progressed I heard the rumors more and more often. It got to the point where even I believed that I started this mess. But not Trisha or Drake. They continued to think that I was innocent in Doom's release. Then one day I couldn't take anymore. People started ignoring me, or staring at me with a scared expression.

That night I wrote a note to Twilight.

_"Dear Twilight_

_If you haven't heard the Rumors already about me being the cause of Doom Rising at the Entrance Exams now you did. It's gotten to the point where I'm starting to believe it myself. If you find this letter don't blame my father for my leaving. I went to take care of this, because the way I see it, if the Rumors are true, then it's my responsibility to set things straight again. I can't let you or any of my other Partners come with me, you might get hurt. Just lay low and go with your normal routines before I showed up._

_Nick Riley."_

I went to the Pony houses and placed this on Twilight's pillow. I gathered everything I thought I'd need for my trip plus my iPod and Headphones and left not to return for a month, or without new abilities. Or so I thought.


	7. The City on Mt Zephon

Chapter Seven: The City on Mt. Zephon

The first thing I did when I was five miles away from Canterlot was sleep. My teacher, Scorpio, was in my dreams. She went to see my father and Princess Celestia with Twilight at her side. Guess I forgot that Twilight was an Equestrian Princess, because I was shocked to see her flying with Pegasus wings. The note I left her was being carried by Scorpio, then she handed it to my father.

When dad read what it said, the face he showed was something of inability to understand.

"Twilight, does anypony else know about this?" Celestia asked.

"My friends do but that's it," Twilight answered. "And only the ones representing the Elements of Harmony."

"Does anybody else know about this?"Dad asked.

"Well Trisha and Drake Meyers, and Tanya Valdez."

"I see… then tell no one else unless the situation Escalates. And Scorpio, if my son went to Join Doom, I'm going to need the entire teachers' assistance to fight this menace."

I woke up when the Dream was cut off. I continued my trek for fifteen miles before I stopped at the top of a mountain, Dragons of all shapes and Sizes were all over the place in the ruins of a city. At the Northern end of the city was a Third Dimensional map of the immediate Continent of Zephon. I must've been on Mt. Zephon because the city I was in was carved into the mountain in the Middle.

"You must be the Halfling that Released Doom," a voice said behind me. I turned around and faced a very old Alicorn, surprisingly it was Male. He had red mane and Blue fur and Feathers along with a Cyan Horn.

"Halfling?" I asked. "But Doom called me Dragon Spawn."

"On Equestria that is a Broad term for Halfling. However your abilities are very… limited."

"How do you mean?"

"I mean without Summons you are nearly helpless compare to your Ancestor, of course he went through the Trials. To become like him you must face the same Trials."


	8. The Host of Doom

Chapter Eight: The Host of Doom

According to the Stallion on Mt. Zephon, I had to go to Ponyville first. There I had to delve into the Everfree Forest, one of the most dangerous places on Equestria. Well I got to Ponyville and met up with all the stares that I received in Canterlot. I hated those stares because they reminded me of my horrible life back home. I was always the subject of terrible rumors and the victim of physical and emotional abuse. When I got to High School last year I thought the bullying wouldn't be so bad… I was dead wrong. It was in the Everfree Forest that I met one of my tormentors.

I was accompanied by the only Pony either Brave or Foolish enough to come with me. A Grey Pegasus Mare with a bubbling Cutie Mark and golden mane. One of her eyes was… off but she said that it was because of an accident where she fell off a cliff… if you haven't guessed her name by now she called herself Derpy Hooves.

"So why are you going where no Man has dared to go?" Derpy said. I have to hand it to Hasbro they got her messed up… a lot she was one of the smartest Ponies on Equestria, but she was a little… Clumsy.

"I Met Somepony on Mt. Zephon," I said. "He told me I had to go through three Trials, the Wings of Pegasus, the Horn of Unicorn, and the Heart of Earth. He told me the Wings would be in the Forest."

"Hmm… I never heard of these trials, and I spent a lot of time Reading books about Equestrian Mythology."

"What about Sauresian?" a voice said from the tunnel of trees before us. Out of the Tunnel came Doom… but that's not how I recognized her now.

"Hello, Nick," Doom said.

"Connor O'Drake," I said between gritted teeth. "Why take his form!?"

"He had the malice for me to take his body until my perfect form is ready… ordinarily I don't manipulate Men, but I had very little choice. Besides he was the only volunteer."

"What are you!?"

"Your ancestor had a Draconic Father. that father was the second heir to the Throne of Sauresia. His brother was the king when your ancestor was born. I am one of the Children King Fuses' wife gave birth too."

"Uh… Nick? You don't have the power to fight him-her-IT now," Derpy said. "Let's just get to the Pegasus Wings and Go."

"Running away? I doubt you'll get very far. Especially a weakling White Dragon Spawn like you!" that snapped me. I yelled out "Ragnos!" and a beam of Cyan Energy knocked Connor O'Drake straight through the Woods.

"That… What was that!?" Derpy asked.

"I… I don't know!" I said.

_You are beginning to awaken…_ Said a voice more masculine than any I ever heard. This voice was deeper than Kevin Michael Richardson who voice acted as deep toned characters for a while. _Collect the Pegasus Wings and you will learn more about the White Dragons._


	9. The White Dragon

Chapter Nine: The White Dragon

Derpy and I reached a statue of a Pegasus. It stood prod wings out behind it, and its front hooves were raised in the air. I still didn't know what I had to do to pass the test. Then I heard that voice again.

_Step into the galestream and take flight. You reach the wings to pass forward._

As he said that, a grated hole was uncovered before the statue, and an upward gust forced any stray growth into the air. I stepped onto the grating and was forced upwards like I weighed nothing. When I looked down, my body was lying unconscious on the ground. I looked above me and saw a sword guard and hilt. It looked like the wings of a white bird fully spread out. When I was high enough to touch it, it flew away from me. I tried to move, but the wind got in my way. I felt a circular ache on my back. Then I felt something sprout out of the opposing sides of the circle. After that it wasn't too hard to fly at all.

I caught up with the Wings around five minutes later. Then whatever had sprouted out of my back started to pull at me. It hurt too much to pay attention, but when it stopped I felt the grass on my face. I opened my eyes and I saw the ground beneath my head. Derpy was there looking after me, making sure nothing got to me until I woke up.

"Nick! Are you alright?" Derpy said.

"Fine, what happened?"

"There's a dragon over there, he says he needs to talk to you." I looked where Derpy pointed. There was a Reptilian figure in the shadows. I walked over to it to see what it was.

"Nicolas Riley," he said. "My name is Renuise, Father of the First Halfling, Orteus."

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"The man who raised you isn't your father. I came delivering this message from him, along with an explanation as to the history of your bloodline." He lay down as if expecting me to get on his neck and fly with him. I didn't really have a problem with the fact that he was letting me ride him, it's just… I'm Acrophobic. If there is a chance that I could fall and die, I won't go to a high place.

"You're scared… I understand," Renuise said. "But we're not flying yet, and when we do, it'll be nearly impossible for you to fall." With that I got on his neck, and memories that weren't my own started to fly through my head.


End file.
